Don't Say Goodbye
by DaftSalmon
Summary: The tale of the guardian found by their beloved companion and how they became renowned by many.(UNDERGOING CHANGES)
1. Chapter 1

Among the vastness of what used to be a thriving city, a ghost searches. It searches tirelessly to find their guardian. However, luck has never, and never will be kind to the little floating construct. It conquered the lush forests of Venus only to find nothing. It overcame the red sands of Mars only to be hindered by Cabal. Mercury would be a complete and total bust, which the ghost found out for itself, and Earth was now of no use either. And the little ghost was not thrilled about that.

The only place left not be explored was the Moon. However, no one went up their anymore. Especially after the Great Disaster. The ghost knew that hundreds of guardians went up to take back the hive infested moon, but only a few came back, and without success.If the ghost had a spine, she knew chills would run down it everytime she thought of the massacre.

Only to her chagrin, the ghost knew for a fact that her guardian was up there. She felt it. It was a rather odd sensation, but the ghost didn't question it. She had even gone to the vanguard multiple times only to be denied by Ikora or Zavala, the warlock and Titan vanguards respectively, with long winded tales of how dangerous it was to be on the moon.

Cayde-6, the hunter vanguard, was a different story. The construct knew she could eventually break the exo hunter with enough pestering and pleading. And one day, she was triumphant.

"Look," Cayde started off loud enough for the other vanguards to hear him " I don't wanna hear another word about it!"

"Bu-" the ghost was cut off by the exo

"No," He then lowers his voice to where only the ghost can hear "Meet me at the ramen shop" Cayde-6 points towards its direction with his thumb. Rasing his voice he added "Now get outta here!"

The ghost plays along "Yes sir." In a depressed tone. She then leaves the vanguards to their work.

Ikora was stunned, "Cayde... How did you do that?"

"I told her that if she went up to the moon, the hive would turn her light into their equivalent of spicy ramen noodles." The blue exo replied.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Zavala mumbled too inaudibly for neither Cayde nor Ikora to hear.

After an unspecified amount of cartoonishly long seconds, the ghost met Cayde-6 at the ramen shop. Cayde was in full on business mode, so he cut to the chase. "You can go up there, but you aren't getting any help, UNLESS you somehow manage to find your guardian AND run into trouble... So what are you waiting for?"

The ghost without even enough time to say anything was dumbfounded. "Uh...Ok?... I'll just go now..." She felt a little awkward and a little rushed by the blue exo, but she didn't bother, the ghost 'nodded' her thanks and left to find her guardian. Inwardly, she sighed and prayed to the Traveler that this would hopefully go well.

Although Cayde did what he had to do, their "business" was not as secret as he would have hoped. Several footsteps and a "Finally gave in, Eh?" From the Guardian they belonged to were heard.

A/N: Edited. Changed tenses here and there. Added the last paragraph.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon. Its gray, rocky landscape, filled with many craters, excessively deep tunnels, and with a once thriving colony was now in disarray. A perfect place to call a home for an essentially dead race, the hive. Since the collapse, which was now hundreds of years ago, the hive had formed a liking to the dull moon and resided in it ever since.

Not too long ago, the guardians of the light decided to take back their rightful moon. They came in upwards of 200 strong. Oh, how wrong they were to mess with the hive. The hive were merciless, slaying guardians left, right and center. The guardians fought valiantly, but to no avail. The hive slew the army of the light with the help of a hive god. Crota, the son of Oryx, had ended the lives of more than one hundred guardians. They died permanently, because their ghosts were slain in the process. Only a few guardians came back. All weak from their terrible defeat. From then on, it was known as the Great Dissaster.

The little Ghost always thought she never wanted to go to the moon. But having her Guardian up there made this situation a whole different story. She had just arrived at the Moon. The old vanguard flag had been torn to shreds at the claws of the thrall, however, as if in defiance, it still stood proudly among the rock and debris. The ghost looked at it, somehow getting the courage she needed desperately to find her soon to be life long friend.

The little construct felt the light tugging at her. She followed this 'tugging' past sharp rocks, crags, dead bodies, discarded weapons, and several crashed ships until she was at the gaping mouth of a cave. It was filled with the darkness. She experienced one of the worst feelings something almost entirely made of light could ever have. It was terrifying. It was scary.

It was Fear.

But there was a comforting warmth in the cave of darkness. It was like a campfire in the middle of the arctic. However, the ghost knew, even if she went down into the cave, she would have a 50/50 chance of reviving her guardian at all without the help of another guardian. The little light was very eager to get her guardian, so she went down to find them.

The Ghost underestimated the darkness though, it proved tough to maneuver in the small tunnels, especially when there where hive in them. She thought that a thrall would definitely sense her, however, it was apparently so dark in the cave, both figuratively and literally, that they couldn't sense the ghost without her being directly infront of them. Ghost was half tempted to contact Cayde-6 and let him know that she needed the help he promised if she was in a pickle. But her courage did not completely falter, for she carried on like a wayward ghost because she knew there would be a guardian when she was done. Well, if the Ghost lived, that was.

The little Ghost finally happened across the 'campfire' she was looking for. It was a shallow pool of a black, water like substance with some tile in the immediate circumference of the circular pool.there were sharp, jagged rocks on the opposite side of the pool. And the light just so happened to be on that side as well. The little light couldn't believe it, she finally found her guardian! Hundreds of thoughts went through her mind before she cleared it. She flew over to the light and poured more into it. And suddenly, the resurrection was complete. She did it!

The Ghost's reward was a young female human. The woman's body was half submerged in the black water, hiding most of her naked body. Right. The Ghost needed to fix that, and so she did. The Ghost summoned a black jumpsuit and an all purpose helmet onto the woman, covering her soft featured face and long light brunette hair. The newly resurrected guardian was sleeping peacefully still, with no idea into which she would be thrown into. Or maybe the Guardian knew. Why was this woman on the moon anyway?

'Later. Questions like that are for later' Ghost thought to herself. She nudged one of the guardian's hands which was resting across her stomach, hoping to get her attention.However, the guardian would not be roused so easily. She mumbled incoherent words, something about "five minutes" and "more sleep". Even though the Ghost felt an already strong bond with the warlock, despite not even talking to her, the ghost would not let her guardian remain in harms way.

"Guardian? Guardian, wake up!" She whispered in the woman's ear.

... Why did her head hurt?

Why did she feel like she had been asleep for... Forever?

Why did all the bones in her body ache?

Why was it so rocky and jagged? This wasn't her bed!

Why was she wet.. and sticky?

Its so cold! Why is it cold?

It was warm now. Eh, probably nothing, but it was welcome, whatever it was.

What was that horrible smell? It smells like rot and decay and death! Why? Why?! "Mmmmmmmhhhhhh" she let out. Why did her throat hurt? So... thirsty... where's water?

"Guardian?"

Water? Sleep? Water? Sleep. Water? "Mmmh.. Sleep."

"No Guardian it's time to get up, we aren't safe here!"

"Not Guardian... is... is..."

"What is it Guardian?" Why did this voice keep calling her "Guardian"? She was neither a guardian, nor was it her name... at least she thought. Or at least she couldn't remember. What did the voice mean by "Guardian"?

"It's not safe here! We must leave!"

Why was the voice whispering? Wait... not safe? That woke her up completely. Where was she? She opened her eyes only to find, like behind her eyelids, blackness. It was completely dark save for some dim, green glowing lights about a yard away. As she turned left to see if it was any brighter. However, in doing so, she met a singular blue light in front of her face. She was about scream out in fear as it floated around but apparently, the voice from before quickly shut up the scared woman.

"Shhhhhh! I won't hurt you, I'm your Ghost."

The feminine voice belonged to the blue light? It was 'her Ghost'?

"Am... Am I dead?" The woman struggled to ask out of confusion, And because it felt like she hadn't spoken in years. She was talking to a ghost? Her ghost nontheless?

"What? No. I mean that I'm practically your lifelong companion now that I revived you. You see, I-" the ghost was promptly cut off after not explaining neither properly nor quick enough.

"Wait, you revived me...? I was dead?!" The guardian started to raise her voice with these questions despite her throat burning.

"Shhhh! Not so loud or you and I will both die!" The ghost whispered, "Yes you were dead for a long time. And yes I revived you. We're currrently a mile underneath the surface of the moon. As to why you ended up here, I won't be able to answer that but we should be going before trouble arrives" the ghost warned.

Taking this all in the guardian paused for a second. She had plenty of questions, but she was still logical. If she wanted them answered, then she needed to survive. "What kind of trouble?"

"It's best that you don't know unless you are going to definently be encountering them. And as for that, we might be able to sneak past them."

"Okay... since we are pretty... uh... deep down, we should find a way out." The woman suggested while trying to stand up, only to fall down.

"It will take a while to get used to your body again"

"Just found that out." The Guardian tried again to get up, but this time doing it slowly. She succeeded, looking to ghost she asked "where to now? There's two ways we can go," After observing the tunnel she was in.

"There is a third way out of this if you look up. I hope you aren't afraid of heights because it's the quickest and safest way out of these tunnels." The ghost looked up which made the woman look up too.

"A-about that..." realization kicked the Ghost in the eye, and hard.

"Don't tell me-"

"I'm terrified of heights..." the woman confessed.

"Then this will be quite the adventure,Guardian." The little Ghost finished. They would be climbing up a crack in the ceiling just big enough for the woman to climb up. This wasn't going to be fun.

For either of them.

Back at the tower, and after Cayde's speech on why a friend shouldn't listen in on conversations that are being discussed at the Ramen Shop. The Guardian Spoke, "Well, Cayde, they ever run into trouble... Just call. But you're buying drinks."

-NEW A/N-

lots of changes. Tense changes. Story editing. "Woman" replaces her Class Name. Other small changes related around Main OC. New paragraph relating to Cayde and his Friend. Old Author's note edited.

-OLD A/N-

The lonely little ghost found her guardian!

Please leave a review so I can better my writing skills, any reviews are Highly Appreciated and considered. For those who read this story and want to participate, send me ideas for the name of the ghost I regardless of gender. I couldn't think of anything for when she gets named by the guardian. I didn't want to copy any story writer because that's eventually where I might get an idea.

There are already a few helpful comments from the post of the original chapter and I have taken their thoughts into consideration.


End file.
